who do i love
by twiggyy is dashit
Summary: sakura and her inner self have been playing games the real sakura comes out at day and the inner plays at night what will happen to sasuke,and why is nightime sakura so rude.
1. Chapter 1

a 15 year old sakura was walking to the training growns where team 7 always stays at . her pace was slower than usaully because she stayed up all night to help prepare for

kakashis surprise birthday party he was now turning 30 years old and they wanted to do something special .on her way she stoped at yamanaka flower shop to see her best friend ino yes ino and her are friends because ino gave up on sasuke and is now going out with shikamaru.and also they are engaged and going to marry in christmas. sakura is the maid of honor and well having to prepare a wedding is very stressful as well.

"good moring sakura man what happened to you you look like shit" said ino

"shut up ino"said sakura

"well want to remind you we need to go shop for a wedding gown tommorrow okay" said ino

"arrrg...okay i'll remember well i got to go to training bye" said sakura and with that she deprated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

TRAINING GROWNS

sasuke was on top of his favorite branch waiting for naruto and sakura and last their perverated sensai kakashi hatake. who by the way birthday was tommorrow at 7'O clock.

just as he was about to take a nap he saw a pink figure appear it was sakura or so he thought her short hair was all messy(in this story she has short hair).she had bags under her eye's. and her body was slump(is that a word).and her clothes consisted of a short skirt and short shorts under the skirt and a red tank-top that has the haruno symbol in the back and onxy boots that reach up to the knee.looks like her drees was dirty

after he saw that he saw an orange dot runing at super fast speed it was none other than naruto who in his way knoked down sakura there she lay on the dirt floor just staring at the sky as if she lost it no scearming at naruto,no trying to punch just staring at the blue sky with white stuff all around it.then she stood up and continued walking when she got there the first thing she did was...

"sorry for being in your way naruto you could have tripped" said sakura still staring at the sky.

"WHAT YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT ME" asked naruto completly dumbfounded.

"no im to tiered"said sakura

"UHH...sakura what happened to your dress"asked sasuke coming down form the tree.

"oohh...i just wanted to change my look ya know tried of the same thing"said sakura

"hey you guys want to play truth or dare" asked sakura

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"yelled naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**hi i have chapter two up hope you review and like it and **

**thank you **

**sakurafan808 and**

**robinamon**

**xcaimly**

**kurenai chinoumi**

**i deticate this chapter to them okay.**

**disclaimer:don't own naruto take that bitchy lawyers.**

_recap:_

_naruto was scearming like a complete idiot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0l0o0

BACK TO DA STORY.!

"SHUT UP BAKA DAM YOU SO LOUD"yelled sasuke at naruto .

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU #$ PRICK"yelled naruto back.

before sakura could say anything a fight strated going on in front of her all she could do is watch them beat the shit out of each other.just then sauke lunged a punch .naruto threw a kick and before you knew it they took kunias and shruekins out.sakura strated to panic.

**"DO SOMTHING DAMMIT" said inner sakura**

_"i can't i don't know what to do"said sakura getting teary eyed._

**"don't cry i got an idea give me control and i will stop the fight" said inner sakura.**

_"okay"_

"will you stop it you are such freakin babies"yelled sakura waving her arms so fast that she hit a bird.

"look sasuke sit on that tree branch and naruto sit on that rock and lets play the game " said sakura trying to help the poor bird only to see that it was already dead she

sweatdropped.

_"wow you good"_

**"i know" said inner sakura jumping up and down**

_"okay don't get to cocky" _

"sakura we going to play"asked naruto

"yes yes of course"said sakura

"okay i dare you to take your top off" said naruto grinninf like an idiot

''NO WAY IN HELL''said/yelled sakura

''no choice it is a dare''said naruto

''okay find you pervereted freak'' said sakura removing her top

**''wow those are nice boobs'' said inner sasuke**

_''who the hell are you''_

**''your inner self''**

_''oohh no i am going crazy kuso kuso kuso''_

then completly out of the blue sasuke smacks himself sakura and naruto just stare at him like retrats(no offense)why was he smacking himself well because images of a wet naked sakura appeared in his mind after about his 15 slap he relized what he was doing and blushed(is that possible)and ansewered with the stupidest thing he could say .

'ummm...lost the feeling in my cheeks''said sasuke

''hello my ninja wannabes''said kakashi but then looked up form his book and well his exact words were.

''SAKURA PUT A SHIRT ON KAMI(god)WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKS BEEN DOING'' said kakashi

''why are you here sensai''said sakura putting her shirt back on.

''i have a mission for you three it is to TAKE A FEARKKIN DAY OFF all you guys is work take a day off''said kakashi

**''hey sakura''poped out inner sakura**

_''nani''said sakura_

**''how about we play a game?''**

_''a game '' _

**''yes look we switch palces you come out at morning and i come out at night ''**

_''okay what time''_

**''you give me the body at 6:00 pm. i give it to you at 6:00 am''**

_''great lets strat tommorrow''_

''hello hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooo''said naruto

''wah ooo naruto YOU BAKA''with that naruto got a chakra endosed punch

''i have to go''said sakura

sasuke watched her leaving form she had changed no more chasing him no more being annoying and he had to admit she has goting stronge and very usefull with her inhuman strength he could even say he is slowing falling in live with her but there is no chance she had stoped liking him when she was 14 she even told him and all he said was whatever naruto is right he is a prick a #$#$ prick if only he was'nt consomed in revenge he would admit his feelings but i mean this is uchiha sasuke the human ice-cube his heart probably lived in the north-pole he was in deep thought that he did'nt know that everyone left so he decided to go but he forget that he was sitting in a tree branch and well let us just say that it was not pretty he triped on the branch and his legs spilt so he hurt his...well ...you know the last thing he said before he went oncouncious was ''FUCK''.

**authors corner.**

**hi harti here i wanted to review asap because i wanted to write this chapter .because well i want to start a new stroy called no more dorms**

**the summary is at konoha college naruto,hinata,tenten,ino,sasuke,sakura,neji, and shikamaru just want to get a degree in physcologe but the **

**campus runs out of dorms and since apartments cast to much everyone chips in to buy a house but living together is hard and on top of that the boys hate the girls and the girls hate the boys how will they survive will love bloom pairing ss,tn,si,nh. **

**so please review and tell me if i should do that story.**

**and thanks to **

**sakurafan808**

**robinAmon**

**xclaimly**

**kurenai chinoumi**

**thank you harti out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto don't sue me geez...**

_recap:_

_sakura and her inner start the game._

sakura was walking away when she heard a thud followed by a thud just as she was about to go cheack it out what happened she remembered that she has to go with ino to but a wedding gown she is so happy that ino and shikamaru are getting married ino finally relized who she really loves and of course she is also happy that hinata and naruto are boyfriend and girlfriend after all those years the big dense idiot has finally demenished that silly crush on sakura and know's that the one person who will always love him is hinata she is happy beyond reason.okay now that sakura was done with her daydream she went to cheack on what happened but something was naging her or an inner self.

**''hey look at your watch it's 6:00 give me the body'' said the inner**

_''wait i have to go see what happened'' said sakura_

**''no i will do that give me the dam body''said inner**

_''okay okay don't have to yell '' said sakura_

then sakura did the hand seals ram,hoarse,ox,and ram againand said the words "inner-self release" then a poof of smoke surrounded her and there poped out the inner only this time she was wearing the dress not what sakura had on erlier (remember she had the red top with the short skirt and the short shorts inside and black knee high boots)also the dress wasn't red but black and the short were white.inner sakura strated walking towardsthe thud and saw none other than sasuke uchiha on the floor unconsiones

and curled up into a ball with his hands grabing his...you know what.that was really a nice sight some might say cute.

**''wow look at that it's pathetic''**

_''you baka he is probably hurt'' said the real sakura_

**''and your point''**

_''help up you moron''_

**''okay i got an idea lets bring him to our house and wait til he wakes up'' **

_''okay''_

and on their way they went it was really an adorable sight inner sakura was carrying sasuke bridal-style yes people bridal-style which surprisingly was hard i mean sakura trained and has super human strengh but sasuke was just dam heavy when he woke up she would make sure to tell him to go on a diet or atleast not to eat to many tomatoes.after about walking for 10 minutes they finally got to sakura's house she yelled out ''i'm home'' but knew no one would respond because her parents were killed when she was on a mission that the number one reason she stoped liking sasuke because just like him she had to get reveange although she was'nt a human ice-cube like sasuke she still wanted reveange.

3 hours later.

''huh where am i'' said sasuke sitting up.

''hi sasuke good your up''said inner sakura handing him some tea.

''here this will make you feal better'' said inner sakura

''no thanks i don't need pity'' said sasuke.wronge move this made inner sakura pissed.

''look sasuke you will drink this because 1)it is good for you 2)it has medicine in it so it will help you with the pain 3)I DO NOT HAVE PITY FOR YOU SO JUST DRINK IT AND SHUT THE HELL UP.yelled inner sakura

sasuke was a bit taken at back by her out burst but none the less he was very very interested he thought sakura did'nt have the guts to stand up to him and he was really amazed and maybe just maybe just alittle bit happy so happy that a smirk crawled up his face.just then sakura pushed the tea in his arms and stromed out of the room

and yelled ''WHEN YOUR DONE YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO''.sasuke took those words in and diecided that he was going to stay it was raining out side and his

private area hurt to much that he coulden't walk .he looked around the room it was pink and gold the walls were pale pink and the rims of the walls were gold and her bed was white.her bed sheets were white with pink emboriderd sakura petals on them.and she had a white kimono with pink sakura petals on it just like her bed sheets her room was calm and girly but he was going to sleep on the futon. he sipped his tea and thought

_''sakura you are interesting me i can't wait to observe you tonight when you sleep''_

**''or maybe have wild passionite sex''said the inner**

_''shut up and get lost''_

**''man yoor mean maybe thats why she yelled at you well bye''**

just then inner sakura came in ''well if you are going to stay than come with me to the guest room'' when they entered sasuke was shocked at what he saw..

**authors corner...**

**hi everybody i think i am going to wait till i finish this stroy and strat a new one **

**please reveiw and annoymos people can review too thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi harti here chapter 4.**

**disclaimer:do own naruto lawyer takes out gun i mean don't own naruto**

_recap:_

_sasuke was shocked to wat he saw._

what he saw was a room colored black with photos of sakuras parents all around the walls also their clothes and a family photo of sakura and her parents sasuke's guessing she did'nt take their deaf very well sasuke was extremely confused why would sakura take him here so he diecided to ask.

''sakura why are we here'' asked sasuke

''duh...this is the guest room'' said inner sakura not knowing it was actually the shrine she made for her parents (remember she is inner sakura they swithed places)

''really it looks more like a shrine''said sasuke

''what are you-''just then she looked at the room. ''oh hell no'' said inner sakura ''OUT SASUKE OUT''yelled a very pissed sakura and of course sasuke being scared ran out of the room as fast as possible.

**''look what you did you scared him'' said the real sakura.**

_''he should'nt be in here''_

**''but it was your own goddam fualt'' **

_''no it was'nt''_

**''yes it was you without looking opened the door and let him in you dumbass apologize''**

_''okay okay find'' _

just then inner sakura made a mad dash to the kithen to apologize for scearming at sasuke for being such an idiot that she did'nt notice that they were in the shrine and that she was so pissed that she scared him well almost i mean this is uchiha sasuke the one and only he would not get scared of a girl like sakura even if she could beat him to a pulp if she wanted to.without knowing inner sakura was already in the kitchen she saw sasuke sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and his breathing was heavy.inner sakura apporched him and began to talk.

''umm...sasuke i just wanted to umm''

''apologize'' said sasuke

''yeah it was my own godam fault''

''i exept on one condition if you go on one of my missions with me'' said sasuke slithly blushing

''is that a date''

''well if you think it is than maybe it is'' with that sasuke got up leaving a stuned sakura behind him.

''you know you have to get out of you day-dream to show me were the guest room is''

imetiatly inner sakura got up and went to where sasuke was and she lead him to the guest room hand in hand.

**A/N:**

**well i said fluff and there it is the next chapter will have naruto hinita in it and sakura and ino picking out wedding dresses along with hinata and also shika ino fluff as well hope you liked the chapter ohh and i am going to do a one-shot the summary is.**

**hinata sakura tenten and ino go to a spa to get pampered but they washed their hair with this weird samphoo and now tenten likes sasuke sakura likes neji hinata likes shikamaru and ino likes naruto how will the boys trun them back read to find out .**

**thank you all my reveiwers please review. ja ne**


	5. Chapter 6

**harti here like i want to tell you poeple that i am going to delete this story i am sorry but i just don't feel into it i want to do another story that i feel really into and if you read the authors croner that i put in you would know that the story i am going to do is called NO MORE DORMS for the people who liked this story just think of an ending and this new story that i am going to do is going to have short chapters because the shorter they are the less time it takes to reveiw **

**i will promise to update everyday okay thank you for your time**


End file.
